Locked Out
by iHEARThyuuga
Summary: When Tenten is gets hurt during training Neji decides to walk her home, which would be fine if she hadn't have forgotten her keys AGAIN! Now she's freezing and he's just stood there sulking for Gods sake! Wait Neji what are you doing?.[Nejiten]R&R please


**Yay my first Nejiten fic, I hope you like it. This is my favourite pairing on like _any_ show so yeah. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: i do not own Naruto or any of the characters in this fic. unfortunately.**

* * *

**Locked Out**

The air around her was heavy with condensation from her breaths, as he thought she was about to give up he noticed a small, but confident, smirk play across her lips. As he pulled back into defensive stance, sweeping his long ebony hair over his shoulder, he watched her hand tighten on a scroll in her left pocket. _'Interesting'_ he thought, _'I haven't seen that one before'_.

She swung back round to the front of the tree, the scroll was already partially unrolled and the wind played through it. She grinned dangerously as she bit her thumb, running the stain down the length of the scroll. His frown deepened as he summoned chakra to his hands. She muttered a few words to herself and from the scroll pulled two katana.

He raised an eyebrow, this was new, she was going to fight close range. He was used to her usual style of combat, she was a weapons specialist who's strengths lay in long distance fighting, besides, he thought she knew better than to fight a Hyuuga close range.

He watched as she danced through the air gracefully falling towards him, her teeth were gritted and a look of absolute determination flashed across her brown eyes. He lazily lifted a hand as she brought the katana down heavily towards him. He smirked slightly as he deflected the blow with one hand and delivered a sharp jab to her abdomen with the other. She was thrown sideways and landed steadily on her feet some meters off.

Nejis smirk faltered slightly as she stumbled to the ground, coughing up a little blood as she did. The snow underneath her was stained with a couple of patches of red. Tenten stabbed her katana into the ground, using it to prop herself up.

"Katana how… novel, unexpected" Neji lifted an eyebrow.

"You just use kaiten if I attack long distance so I decided to try a different tactic, not that it worked, I lost anyway" she said bitterly.

"hn" Neji moved towards the edge of the clearing stooping down to pick up the earlier discarded jacket. He strode over to her shivering form.

"You've improved" he said simply, as he held his hand out to her.

She took it and as they stood facing each other she shivered slightly. He held his jacket up wrapping it round her shoulders.

They left the clearing together as they headed towards Tentens house. Neji watched her as she limped through the snow, why did she always have to be so dam determined?

* * *

As they neared Tentens front door she stopped suddenly a look of sheer annoyance flashed across her face. Neji looked at her questioningly. 

"The key! I left it on the table. I can't believe it I'm locked out AGAIN! what am I going to do?!"

"You can't walk to Konoha like that and I'm not leaving you out here on your own so we're going to have to just wait here until someone passes by" Neji gave her a look that quelled any arguements she had.

"Well HALLE-FRIGGIN-LUJAH!!" she growled under her breath.

His smirk widened a little as she carried on shouting to nobody in particular other than herself. She sat on the snow angrily in front of the door, still fuming, occasionally kicking the snow at her feet. After several minutes of angered silence she began to shiver again. She wasn't letting it on but she was freezing. Her lips were taking on an interesting shade of blue/purple and her breath was freezing in front of her face. He watched her out of the corner of his eye. He was beginning to feel a little concerned, in fact if he wasn't careful it might show on his face.

He moved over towards her and sat beside her in the snow and put an arm to her shoulder pulling her towards him.

"N…Neji… w...what a...are y...y...you d...doing?" her eyes widened as she looked into his face.

"You're cold" he stated matter-of-factly. He reached over taking her hands in his and rubbing them to bring back warmth.

"Y…yes b...b…but…" he silenced her with a look that rivalled the snow for coldness and said, quite simply, _'shut up this is for your own good'_.

She nodded slightly and leaned against him soaking up his warmth. Eventually her eyes fluttered shut and her head fell onto his shoulder.

Generally, Hyuuga Neji didn't like physical contact and avoided it wherever possible. In his opinion the only time it was acceptable was during battle or when healing a team-mate. In his opinion it was the easiest way to give away a shinobis emotional ties and weaknesses. But this was necessary for a team-mates well being and therefore entirely unavoidable, in his book. That, of course, didn't mean he couldn't enjoy it, did it?

They dozed there together for several moments before they were rudely awoken by a green spandex-clad youth-obsessive. Neji inwardly groaned as his ridiculous team-mate hurled towards them, a wide grin plastered across his face.

"What a fine and glorious day for my youthful team-mates to be enjoying the winter scenery! "

Tenten growled

"We're not…" Neji started.

"Oh, I see then this must be some form of cold endurance training then. I, the symbol of springtime youth in Konoha, will join you in this training exercise. I will not fail you GAI-SENSEI!!"

"LEE! We are NOT training!! I left my keys on the table and am locked out we were waiting for someone to pass by so we could send them to the locksmiths in the village so SHUT UP AND DO SOMETHING USEFUL!!"

Lee's face fell for a moment before it lit up once more.

"Tenten, my youthful flower, this is why I always carry a key on my person for emergencies like this, such is the spark of my determined preparation." He grinned giving her the good guy pose, producing a key from his pocket.

Tenten's jaw dropped. _'He has a key. He has a key to my house and can let himself in at any time. Dear God!'_

"Err thanks Lee but can you do me a favour and NEVER HAVE MY HOUSE KEYS RECUT AGAIN!!" Lee grinned at her before running off in search of his idol and mentor.

Neji stood up helping Tenten to her feet. She turned away and walked towards her front door

"Thanks Neji thanks for…" she was cut off when a hand closed around her wrist pulling her back towards the Hyuuga.

"You have something on your lip." He looked into her eyes seeing beyond their mahogany exterior and straight through them to her soul.

"Where?" she asked putting a hand to her bottom lip. He pulled it away then leant close taking her cold lips with his own for a moment in a soft kiss.

"There" he said the corners of his mouth lifted slightly before he spun on his heel and walked away towards the Hyuuga compound, leaving Tenten standing dazedly outside her front door in the snow with a hand still on her lips. A small smile crossed them as she stood shivering in the doorway.

**The End**

**

* * *

I hope you enjoyed it, it's only short but it came to me whilst I was having a bit of a guilty daydream in my flying lesson this afternoon. so yeah. Read and Review please, I really mean it reviews make me so excited I walk around with a big smile on my face all day after reading one.(of _my_ reviews I mean, I don't just go around reading other peoples reviews, that would be slightly weird!) so yay REVIEW!!!! **

love from iHEARThyuuga

xxx


End file.
